The field of the invention is artificial fishing lures and the invention more particularly relates to fishing lures which resemble a worm, minnow, squid or other natural bait, many of which have a relatively high water content in the natural state. The use of polyvinyl chloride plastisol to form artificial worms is well known and these artificial worms have been widely used in sport fishing. Various means have been used to embed one or more hooks in such artificial worms, and fish attracting substances have also been added to some plastic worms as well as to other types of artificial lures in order to improve their fish attracting characteristics.
There are perhaps few fields which have generated the imagination and variety of articles as that of artificial lures for fishing. Many of such attempts have resulted in lures of relatively high cost and of relatively low effectiveness. External hooks on some artificial lures create the problem of snagging on underwater objects such as logs or rocks and yet most attempts to eliminate this problem substantially decrease the ability of the lure to carry out its prime function of securing a fish.